Ventisca azul
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Kazemaru se trasfiere a Teikoku Gakuen para encontrarse que no será para nada como Raimon, pasen y leían.


**Saludos escribí este oneshot para "KamonKaze", espero sea del agrado como a las fans de Kazemaru x Akio , es breve pero espero les agrade, está ubicado al universo de "Ares no Tenbin", sin más …**

 **Ventisca azul.  
(** _Kazemaru x Akio_ **)**

Nueva escuela significa comenzar desde abajo no solo en estudios o compañeros sino el club de fútbol motivo por el cual iba a esa secundaria, me transferí a Teikoku Gakuen por apoyar a ese club, ¿por qué?, debido al nuevo torneo que habría pronto muchos chicos de Raimon habían sido transferidos a otras escuelas y equipos, ejemplo Kidou iría a Seisho Gakuen una escuela popular al igual que Teikoku Gakuen en la región vecina, Someoka a Haruken una buena secundaria en Hokkaido y Goenji regresando a Kidokawa Seishu entre otros más y yo no había sido la excepción, lo bueno es que conocía a los chicos de ese equipo pero conocerlos no significaba eran amigos y quizás no me recibirían bien tras ir como miembro de reforzamiento debido al nuevo torneo y por qué debía apoyar al entrenador de esa academia sin queja cosa que seguro no tomaría bien nadie menos su nuevo capitán claro estaba.

Al llegar al club donde ellos estaba el equipo de Teikoku como imagine el recibimiento aunque no bueno o malo si recibí un reclamo de Sakuma el capitán como había previsto pero al echar un rápido vistazo al equipo mire a alguien que no conocía en ese equipo de futbol, conocí al equipo por el partido con Teikoku con Raimon la primera vez y apostaba que ese chico era nuevo igual aquí ya que vestía una ropa casual a diferencia de algunos chicos con él uniformes de Teikoku ya fuera el titular o él del equipo refuerzo.

Ese momento incomodo en esa sala de estrategia de equipo término y cuando salía de este Sakuma me alcano por el pasillo, ya que me disponía salir de ese lujar e ir a la dirección a terminar mi trasferencia, este me tomó del brazo y gire a verlo...

-¿!dime qué haces aquí?, ¡responde Kazemaru!-

-creo que lo dije antes, no-

-si pero, eso no me dice por qué debes estar de lado de Kageyama-

-realmente parece alguien no prestaba atención en esa conferencia, cierto-

-¿qué cosa?-

-basta Sakuma déjalo tranquilo-

-no, como capitán me debes responder varias preguntas-

-es una pena solo tú te veas como tal-

Tras de Sakuma escuche una mofa, al ver quien era este se molestó y le llamó por su nombre en un tono de molestia, pasó de largo quedando frente a mí pero darle la espalda a este y seguir burlándose sin problema de Sakuma y su nuevo liderazgo en el equipo…

-aun no entiendo cómo pueden darle un cargo importante a un chico como tú, tú sabes...tan corto de mente-

-¿¡qué cosa ¡?-

-además si esa es tu forma de dar la bienvenida a los nuevos, déjame decirte "capitán" que eres muy grosero, casi llores mi sentimientos con esas acciones tan agresivas-

Fudou, se burlaba abiertamente solo mire a Sakuma apretar los puños y antes decir algo a él chico que me había tomado del brazo para acercarme a él, Genda se lo llevo tuve que simular con una cara de sorpresa al tratar de evitar una leve risa al ver casi se lo llevaba él otro cargando, solo escuche algo como….-" _me la pagaras Fudou_ "-, mire al chico junto a mí qué sonrió ampliamente, parecía feliz de molestar a Sakuma, me solté de él y me aleje un poco…

-se nota se llevan mal, no-

-pero qué dices, si somos amigos, no se nota-

-ni un poco, ni con ese sarcasmo obvio-

-vaya qué mal,… _-fingiendo desilusión y mirarme_ \- dime qué hace una chica como tú aquí en un grupo de chicos-

-¡he!-

-nunca imagine Sakuma se las diera de molestar chicas, aunque él parece una así que casi estarían al mismo nivel de una y no sería mal visto-

-perdona, pero yo no soy una chica-

-si claro, entiendo quieras ocultarlo, bien suerte en el equipo...Kazemaru, cierto-

No pude hablar más, este chico se fue sin siquiera escucharme aun así estaba sorprendido de esa actitud hostil a Sakuma, casi lo admiraba de que este lo retara tan fácilmente y de ser por Sakuma le mandaría al banquillo en una forma de venganza ante tanto insulto.

Después de ese día llegó la primera práctica con el equipo, casi tres días después de que llegara, Sakuma llego a mí al estar en los casilleros y me dio mi uniforme…

-esto es para ti, cuídalo como si fuera mejor que él de Raimon, los de Teikoku no solo tenemos un juego limpio sino el uniforme debe ser igual-

-si claro-

-¿he?, no te escuche has dicho algo- _era claro ignoro mi comentario-_

-nada, gracias Sakuma, espero podamos jugar juntos en el campo y llevarnos bien-

-he, ya veremos, ahora vete a cambiar si llegas tarde me encargare que no juegues ni en el partido muestra-

-si-

Él se fue, tome ese uniforme y me fui a los casilleros, busque el mío, tenía un casillero ya con mi nombre en ese lujar, lo abrí y comencé a sacarme el uniforme escolar de Teikoku para ponerme él del equipo de fútbol, cuando estaba colocándome la camiseta ya siendo esta lo último para terminar ya con todo el uniforme puesto y sujetar bien mi cabello, mire a un lado de mí y estaba ese chico mirándome sorprendido, se acercó poco a poco y coloco sus manos en mi pecho….

-realmente eres una chica muy plana con muy poca personalidad, no-

-no soy una chica, soy un chico-

-yo decidiré eso, no tú...- _él tenía puesto ya el uniforme, supongo entró por olvidar algo, no sé y me noto cambiándome-_

-creo conocerme bien, créeme soy tan hombre como tú-

-veamos si es así….-

Antes de decirle qué le mostraría mi identificación escolar qué me dio la escuela, él tocó mi entrepierna y después de palmar un poco, me tomó del hombro y sonrió…

-tal parece eres uno, dime eres tras~ -

-¿qué cosa?, ¡soy un hombre! !Y deja de tocarme, no soy una chica ¡-

-te estaré observando,... _-alejándose de mí unos pasos-_ aun así si decides decirme realmente eres una chica poco desarrollada, estaré dispuesto a salir contigo si no estás segura de ti misma-

-¡qué soy un chico!-

me sentí sonrojado por ese chico, termine de cambiarme y cerrar mi casillero, en el entrenamiento note él no me quitaba la vista de encima y no era el único que vigilaba mi juego y movimientos, vaya estar en Teikoku sería más difícil de lo que imaginaba teniendo a Fudou cercas mío molestando con el tema y a Sakuma quien seguro no creía o tenía confianza en mí de todo, vaya ahora entendía a Kidou y Goenji por qué al comienzo se apartaban en el equipo Raimon, realmente los comprendía, un poco quizás.

 **Espero les agrade a las fans de esta pareja, mas a "KamonKaze",  
sus comentarios sobre la primera vez que escribo e ellos son bien aceptados sin mas, bye ~**


End file.
